Love is Love
by belair2000
Summary: Alors j'ai pas assez de caractères pour vous résumer ma fic, donc, passez directement à l'introduction ;).
1. Chapter 1

Introduction :

St Jude et Constance Billard, sont les deux écoles du clan Bass, généreusement financées par ces derniers, plus particulièrement par Bart Bass. Chuck Bass, son fils, est le « roi » de St Jude. Owen est son meilleur ami, et comme tout « roi » qui se respecte, il se doit d'avoir sa petite cour, sauf qu'ici, ce n'est pas une cour qu'il dirige mais les deux lycées de son clan. Chose plus tôt logique quand on sait que c'est le fils héritier et qu'il porte le nom Bass. Mais même si Charles est le « roi »tout puissant, Constance Billard ne peut pas se diriger toute seule, ainsi, la personne apte à la direction de ce « post », n'est autre que la demi-sœur de C : Serena Van Der Woudsen. Fille de Lillian Van Der Woudsen. Quand à cette dernière, c'est l'épouse de Bart Bass depuis près de 4 ans.

St Théodore et St Agnès, sont, quand à elles, les deux écoles « appartenant » aux Waldorf. Blair Waldorf, fille d'Harold et Eleanor Waldorf sort depuis toujours avec Nate Archibald. Le meilleur ami de N n'est autre qu'Alex(Alexander), qui est non seulement le cousin de Blair mais aussi un géant super musclé d'1m 85. Harold préfère que sa fille reste dans l'ombre, sous l'abri de ces batailles de clans, mais elle n'en reste pas moins la « reine » de St Agnès. Ainsi, Alex est donc l'héritier des Waldorf puisque Blair n'a pas de frère (petite précision, dans cette fic, Harold n'est pas gay).

Malgré leurs différences, deux personnes, aux âmes perdues et aux clans opposés, se trouveront. Mais qu'engendra cet amour impossible? Et si tout cela se finissait en tragédie? Mais que ce passera-t-il si tout se passe bien? Vos réponses à ce questions en lisant cette fic (désolé pour ces interrogations, mais j'ai rien trouvé d'autre pour conclure cette intro.)


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

L'énorme limousine de Chuck Bass grondait les rues de Manhattan, secouant les trois jeunes gens à l'intérieur : Chuck Bass, Serena Van Der Woudsen et Owen Miller. La soirée de la veille avait un peu dégénérée, pour un dimanche, ils auraient pu faire un effort. Mais Chuck n'avait aucune envie de voir son père geindre encore et encore sur cette fameuse affaire qu'Harold Waldorf lui avait piqué et Lily se moquer du tailleur que portait Andréa Thomas à la dernière fête mondaine.

Serena partageait son avis et ils décidèrent donc d'appeler Owen, Jake et Josh pour les rejoindre en boîte. Ils avaient alors consommés beaucoup trop drogue et ne s'en privait pas ce matin d'ailleurs.

OWEN: Fait tourner le joint mec !

Les lèvres de Chuck s'accrochaient au cannabis comme une bouée de sauvetage. Comme si la drogue remplaçait son oxygène. Ses pupilles étaient complètement dilatées mais il avait encore conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Il fit alors passer le joint à Owen qui lui, le refila à Serena.

OWEN : Wow, c'est de la bonne cam Chuck. Avec la quantité qua tu as dans ton appart, ça m'étonne que tu n'es pas fait une overdose.

CHUCK: Qu'est ce que tu veux mon vieux, la résistance c'est tout! Chez nous, ça se transmet de père en fils. Certains appliquent leur résistance dans le travail, d'autre, dans la boxe comme mon grand-père, ou encore, dans leur activité sexuelle!-Serena fit à ce moment une moue dégoutée mais laissa son frère parler-Moi, vois-tu, j'utilise la mienne dans cette dernière catégorie ainsi que dans la consommation de toute substance illicite.

SERENA : Et ce petit cours sur la résistance c'était pourquoi?

CHUCK : Relax sœurette, détends-toi. Fume un bon coup, ça te fera du bien.

OWEN : Je crois pas qu'on est le temps pour ça, on est arrivé.

Owen Miller était le riche héritier d'une compagnie de pétrole. Ses parents faisaient d'interminables voyages entre l'Arabie Saoudite et New York depuis des années. Il était régulièrement seul chez lui et en profitait pour faire quelque fois la fête chez lui. Malgré ça, il était le seul capable de faire preuve de sérieux et de maturité quand il le fallait, chose qui, évidemment, s'avérait utile lorsqu'on avait Chuck Bass comme meilleur ami, pour pouvoir fixer à ce dernier des limites. Cependant, Owen correspondait bien au profil : jeune poète torturé, ce qui rendait toutes les filles folles de lui. Certes, question beauté, la nature l'avait gâtée et pour survivre dans cet endroit qu'est l'Upper East Side, il fallait trois choses essentielle : la beauté, la richesse, et enfin le plus important le clan : Bass ou Waldorf. Une personne n'appartenant pas à un clan servait instantanément de bouc-émissaire aux yeux des autres.

Chuck quant à lui se ravissait de faire souffrir le martyr aux nouveaux étudiants et aux membres du clan Waldorf, cependant, son plus grand ennemi demeurait Alex. Comme il était beaucoup plus fort que lui, il ne s'opposait pas à lui physiquement, mais s'arrangeait pour lui rendre la vie impossible. Bien entendu, cela avait des répercussions et des conséquences et ça devenait alors un cercle vicieux où tout les coups bas étaient permis.

Ils descendirent donc de la voiture, complètement défoncés.

SERENA : Chuck, je ne pense pas qu'on pourra suivre les cours avec une tête pareille.

CHUCK : T'inquiètes, ce sera pas ta première fois et de toute manière, j'ai un différent à régler avec un certain…Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà?

OWEN : Mike, ce connard est partit faire mumuse dans une boîte de nuit Waldorf, ça n'a fait que nous causer des ennuis.

SERENA : C'est bon, allez vous amuser avec votre petite armée de robots, on se retrouve à la pause déjeuner.

Ils mirent alors une paire de lunettes de soleil Rayban pur cacher leurs yeux plus que dilatés et se séparent. Owen et Chuck allèrent ensemble vers leur cours d'histoire tandis que Serena se dirigeait en cours de français.

OWEN : Pourquoi je sens qu'on va se planter à l'exam d'aujourd'hui?

CHUCK : Et qu'est ce qu'on s'en fout! En plus, est-ce que tu sens encore quelque chose après avoir fumé autant?

Les pupilles dilatées des garçons en disaient long sur cette quantité. Seul Owen semblait calme et posé, peut-être parce qu'il connaissait son ami plus que tout le monde et qu'il savait le respect qu'il inspirait à l'évocation seul de son nom. A cet instant, les jeunes hommes firent irruption dans la classe, leur professeur n'était pas encore arrivé. A eux seuls, ou plus tôt à la présence de Chuck seul, les paroles cessèrent, il regarda à droite puis à gauche furtivement pour trouver ses deux autres amis : Jake et Josh. Sa présence suscitait de nombreux chuchotements. Mais le jeune homme y était habitué. Depuis le jour de sa naissance il dégageait cet effet là : un mélange de crainte, de respect, de jalousie et de haine. Il aimait tant porter ce nom! En même temps son père possédait la 3ème fortune des Etats-Unis et il avait tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Le luxe lui appartenait, aussi, il état beau, riche et arrogant. Il était Chuck Bass et il adorait ça !

La dignité est la seule chose que l'on doit montrer à l'extérieur

Chapitre 2

Nate Archibald attendait sa petite amie pour déjeuner depuis plus d'un quart d'heures devant le Pastis, un restaurant français très côté. Ce qui était étrange c'est que, normalement, Blair n'était jamais en retard. Elle faisait partit des gens qui étaient perfectionnistes, aucun détail ne lui échappait, et pire que tout, elle contrôlait tout ce qui se passait. Aux yeux des autres, leur relation semblait parfaite, aucun problème de couple, ni rebondissements, rien. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que leur relation était plus que monotone : les mêmes habitudes, le même trajet de voiture le matin où aucun des deux ne parlaient, les mêmes restaurants… Et puis merde! Il n'avait aucune envie de manger dans ce resto de snobs! Pourquoi pas un bon petit MC do? Seul problème, sa charmante petite amie désapprouverait complètement en disant que les gens de leur « statut social » ne devraient pas se résoudre à fréquenter ce genre d'endroit.

Il pensait à lui poser un lapin mais, non, une magnifique brunette entra dans la salle, chose qui, fit tourner plusieurs têtes. Ils s'embrassèrent alors rapidement et se dirigeaient vers la table qui leur été réservée. Nate tira la chaise et de sa compagne et cette dernière s'y assit avec la grâce de Grace Kelly. Il avait de quoi être fier! Sa petite amie incarnait la perfection, elle était douce, extrêmement belle, magnifique et gracieuse.

BLAIR: Excuse-moi, j'ai eu un contretemps.

Ne pouvait-elle pas simplement dire : «Excuse, je suis à la bourre» ou quelque chose comme ça comme toute adolescente normale? Décidemment non, car, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Blair Waldorf n'était pas une adolescente comme toutes les autres de son âge, elle était la fille légitime d'Harold et Eleanor Waldorf et représentait l'idéal aux yeux de toutes les filles de son école: elle avait un petit ami parfait, capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse qui plus est, beaucoup de pouvoir et un physique idéal. Qui ne voudrait pas être comme elle?

NATE : Ce n'est pas grave, c'est juste que je m'inquiétais.

BLAIR : Il ne faut pas, mais, en ce qui te concerne, j'ai parlé à Alex tout à l'heure et il a laissé échapper le fait que tu étais un peu fatigué, tu vas bien?

NATE : Oui, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, peut-être qu'il a dit ça parce que j'ai laissé passer quelques paniers faciles au match de basket de tout à l'heure, mais, tu me connais, je ne suis bon qu'au jogging de bon matin, de plus, j'avais peur d'être en retard à mon cours d'économie.

« Menteur! » pensa Blair, elle était loin d'être stupide mais ne releva pas après le mensonge de Nate. Si N ne voulait pas partager certaines choses avec elle, ça ne regardait que lui. B avait d'autres soucis en tête, par exemple, trouver un costume de choix pour Alex à l'occasion de la réception Waldorf-Rosewood, un collaborateur d'Harold. Malgré le fait qu'il soit le neveu de la styliste de renommée mondiale Eleanor Waldorf, Alexander ne savait vraiment pas comment s'habiller, pour la plus part du temps, il comptait sur sa cousine pour l'aider.

Nate quant à lui était effectivement, très fatigué et stressé mais pas pour les raisons qu'il avait avancé à B. Peut-être était-ce car les examens approchaient et qu'il n'était pas vraiment un premier de la classe, ou encore parce que ses parents n'arrêtaient pas de se hurler dessus durant la nuit. Cela pourrait bien être aussi car il s'était roulé un joint avant les cours, que Max, l'un de ses amis s'est gravement blessé suite à une violente bagarre avec l'un des Bass ou qu'il supportait de moins en moins sa relation avec Blair, qui, elle, ne faisait rien pour l'aider non plus.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Nate Archibald attendait sa petite amie pour déjeuner depuis plus d'un quart d'heures devant le Pastis, un restaurant français très côté. Ce qui était étrange c'est que, normalement, Blair n'était jamais en retard. Elle faisait partit des gens qui étaient perfectionnistes, aucun détail ne lui échappait, et pire que tout, elle contrôlait tout ce qui se passait. Aux yeux des autres, leur relation semblait parfaite, aucun problème de couple, ni rebondissements, rien. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que leur relation était plus que monotone : les mêmes habitudes, le même trajet de voiture le matin où aucun des deux ne parlaient, les mêmes restaurants… Et puis merde! Il n'avait aucune envie de manger dans ce resto de snobs! Pourquoi pas un bon petit MC do? Seul problème, sa charmante petite amie désapprouverait complètement en disant que les gens de leur « statut social » ne devraient pas se résoudre à fréquenter ce genre d'endroit.

Il pensait à lui poser un lapin mais, non, une magnifique brunette entra dans la salle, chose qui, fit tourner plusieurs têtes. Ils s'embrassèrent alors rapidement et se dirigeaient vers la table qui leur été réservée. Nate tira la chaise et de sa compagne et cette dernière s'y assit avec la grâce de Grace Kelly. Il avait de quoi être fier! Sa petite amie incarnait la perfection, elle était douce, extrêmement belle, magnifique et gracieuse.

BLAIR: Excuse-moi, j'ai eu un contretemps.

Ne pouvait-elle pas simplement dire : «Excuse, je suis à la bourre» ou quelque chose comme ça comme toute adolescente normale? Décidemment non, car, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Blair Waldorf n'était pas une adolescente comme toutes les autres de son âge, elle était la fille légitime d'Harold et Eleanor Waldorf et représentait l'idéal aux yeux de toutes les filles de son école: elle avait un petit ami parfait, capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse qui plus est, beaucoup de pouvoir et un physique idéal. Qui ne voudrait pas être comme elle?

NATE : Ce n'est pas grave, c'est juste que je m'inquiétais.

BLAIR : Il ne faut pas, mais, en ce qui te concerne, j'ai parlé à Alex tout à l'heure et il a laissé échapper le fait que tu étais un peu fatigué, tu vas bien?

NATE : Oui, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, peut-être qu'il a dit ça parce que j'ai laissé passer quelques paniers faciles au match de basket de tout à l'heure, mais, tu me connais, je ne suis bon qu'au jogging de bon matin, de plus, j'avais peur d'être en retard à mon cours d'économie.

« Menteur! » pensa Blair, elle était loin d'être stupide mais ne releva pas après le mensonge de Nate. Si N ne voulait pas partager certaines choses avec elle, ça ne regardait que lui. B avait d'autres soucis en tête, par exemple, trouver un costume de choix pour Alex à l'occasion de la réception Waldorf-Rosewood, un collaborateur d'Harold. Malgré le fait qu'il soit le neveu de la styliste de renommée mondiale Eleanor Waldorf, Alexander ne savait vraiment pas comment s'habiller, pour la plus part du temps, il comptait sur sa cousine pour l'aider.

Nate quant à lui était effectivement, très fatigué et stressé mais pas pour les raisons qu'il avait avancé à B. Peut-être était-ce car les examens approchaient et qu'il n'était pas vraiment un premier de la classe, ou encore parce que ses parents n'arrêtaient pas de se hurler dessus durant la nuit. Cela pourrait bien être aussi car il s'était roulé un joint avant les cours, que Max, l'un de ses amis s'est gravement blessé suite à une violente bagarre avec l'un des Bass ou qu'il supportait de moins en moins sa relation avec Blair, qui, elle, ne faisait rien pour l'aider non plus.


End file.
